A Inuyasha Rant
by SilentSnowLeopardNinja
Summary: Just a fellow Inuyasha lover looking for some help.


Authors note:

Alright so if anyone can help me out it would be most appreciated! I want to read fanfics that address the other side of

things in regards to Inuyasha's and Kagome's "relationship ". I hardly ever find such fics and I know I'm not the only one

whose noticed these kinds of things in the show. And what I mean is the varying degrees of shit Inuyasha gets. From

pretty much everyone. But I'm not talking about Sesshomaru or even Kikyo specifically. I'm talking about Kagome and

everyone else whose constantly taking her side on everything even when Inuyasha's in the right. Or hasn't really done

wrong. There's also the fact that she gets away with letting her friends in the future believe that Inuyasha is her official

boyfriend when they aren't anything of the sort. The best description for their relationship is good friends who are

crushing on each other. And while her friends are the good sort that care for her and her interests, she's letting them

think the worst of a guy who has no real commitment to her but saves her ass all the time! And simply because she

couldn't be bothered to come up with a better way to explain things to them. Then there's the friends in the past.

Anytime she gets mad or wants to go home it's always only Inuyasha's fault and they constantly insult his intellect. He's

never actually been with Kagome, they both deny being in a relationship yet she gets all depressed when he wants to

talk to Kikyo even though she KNOWS what Kikyo meant to Inuyasha and worse yet takes her unjust frustration out on

him for going to talk to Kikyo. And what's even worse than that is how the other's demean Inuyasha and call him all

kinds of horrible and two timing and even accuse him of things he wasn't doing or saying for Kagome despite knowing

the only other woman he runs off to see is a restless spirit whose been forced back to fake life now AND that that same

woman was once going to be Inuyasha's bride before she died tragically. I mean c'mon! They say they're all friends (and

I totally believe they are) but they always give Inuyasha such shit you could think it was that halfbreed prejudice he's

had to always deal with. Miroku takes Kagome's side cuz she's a pretty girl and he's rather distant with Inuyasha for the

most part. Sango tried to kill Inuyasha when they first met was forgiven and then tried to betray him at least once, also

forgiven! But she goes along with Kagome's rant of him being mean and unreasonable. Shippo is in some ways the

nastiest. He's just a kid sure but he's also a smart kid who purposely antagonizes the man that forgave him for

attempted theft, practically adopted him, saved his life, and avenged his parents' deaths. Where is the love? Another

demon would not have done even half that. Hell they may have just killed Shippo and the same goes for humans and it's

apparent that he was aware of this. Yet he acts like it's only Kagome whose done anything for him and constantly forgets

he's still breathing because Inuyasha saves him alot. I even remember seeing an episode where Inuyasha was gone for a

long while and at some point realized that the others were probably worried about him, which made him happy that

there were now people who actually cared enough to worry, only to return to find out they hadn't worried and even

wished he wasn't back yet. I bet that shit hurt his feelings. Especially when they're so quick to tell each other how

they've been missed. Btw if anyone knows what episode I'm talking about please tell me so I can refresh my memory on

what exactly happened. And if you know any good fanfics that portray this well feel free to say so in the reviews or inbox

me. Thanks for reading this long ass note I just love the show and adore Inuyasha.

Last thing, honest! If anyone has any good tips or knowledge on how to fix the formatting of stories on here that'd be great. Cuz so far anything I've uploaded doesn't keep it's line spacing or anything. It's a bit irritating.


End file.
